This project is designed to identify and locate on the chromosomes of the laboratory mouse inherited characteristics which can be used in a wide range of biochemical research. The areas of interest are: (1) characterization of the genetic trait by biochemical and immunochemical techniques; (2) chromosome mapping by standard genetic analysis; and (3) application of the genetic characteristics to explore new animal model of pathogenesis.